RANDOM
by Iicyb1tchiI
Summary: Just Randomness...The characters in the story arn't what JKR made them to be BE WARNED WAS HYPED ON SUGAR...erm...old story peeps
1. Random prt1

RANDOM

story:

Just Randomness...The characters in the story arn't what JKR made them to be

----------------------

there was a man named albus who sat on a turky and fried it

with a hot chillie spray that came from his behind

that burnt his tuckas to nothing

---

there was a boy named Harry who fell down the stairs stark naked

and landed on a man that would rather be routing a camel.

---

there was a man named Severus who was the unluckey one to be under a stark naked Harry.

Jumping up he kicked the boy over the edge of the stairs and laughed as he fell on his head

---

There was a girl named Hermione who found out she was a dude. she..er he ran down the hall screaming and completely ...well...starkers

He ran to the teachers lounge crying and trying to get the teachers attention while teachers tried to cover up his body.

---

There was a boy named Draco who was walking when he came across a naked Potter reaching down he grabbed the boy and flung him over his shoulder with a smirk and walked off to find an empty classroom.

Once in the classroom Draco woke the boy up and proceded to make out...very roughly with the boy who lived screaming his guts out

---

There was a man named Hagrid who found himself one morning lying naked next to his beloved pet Fang who was up and licking him. The man named hagrid remebered what happened the night before and decided to restart what happened the night before

---

there was a man name Voldemort...or is he a creature...meh.  
anyway who found himself lying next to Lucius Malfoy. Smirking he grabbed the blond and flipped him over and proceded to fuck him sensless.

---

There was a women named Minerva who was watching the film that a horny underage student had made of the whole Harry Potter characters and laughed as it seems that what ever is on the tape has happened and it seems that the student...coughNEVILLEcough...

was one horny boy indeed

THE END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A silly story made while i was high on sugar 


	2. Random prt2

Random Part2

---------------------

Ten years since that fateful day in the classroom.  
Draco and HArry were sitting side by side eating a animal that looked and smelt like fish when Draco suddenly asked

"hey Harry I know its Tuna but is it fish or chicken?"

Harry snorted and looked at the labeling it said

Tuna the chicken of the sea

Harry bursted into laughter and looked to see there ten year old son watching with amusment for he didn't understand what was funny.

Harry reached over and patted his arm.

"Draco its Fish tuna has been and always will be fish"

Draco pouted and just stayed silent

---

Voldemort smirked as he looked down at Lucius

"So since Harry joined the Dark side we have been able to take over Hogwarts and in the raid they found a tape"

Lucius looked at him and smiled

"so what was on it?"

Voldemort smirked and glanced at him

"it seems that Dumbledork was able to fry a chicken from a fart"

Lucius looked at him then cracked up.

Harry and Draco walked in to find Lucius rolling around on the floor laughing while Voldemort seemed pleased with himself. Harry looked at them and smiled

"so what is so funny?"

Lucius looked at him

"du...dumbl...dumbledore fa...farted...a...and...fr...fried...a..."

Lucius was unable to finish the sentce and started to role around on the floor all over again. Harry looked over at Voldemort who smiled

"Dumbledore farted and fried a chicken"

Harry laughed and sat down

"lets see how you know"

Voldemort went and put on the tape and they watched it. Harry smiled and glanced at them

"by the way that's a turkey"

Voldemort just blinked

"so you watched the whole thing even with me and Dray?"

The two men nodded and looked at them with a leer.

"why don't all four of us have a orgy?"

The three of them grinned and jumped upon each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THIS IS THE END...OR IS IT? 


End file.
